


Dirty Little Fingers

by TazzyJan



Series: Dirty Little [3]
Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyJan/pseuds/TazzyJan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rico finally meets Sunshine.  Can Burnett help him survive the ordeal?</p>
<p>Part 3 of the Dirty Little series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Fingers

Sonny was worried. He'd been feeling uneasy all day. This case made his skin crawl and for the first time in his life he wished that someone else had been chosen to handle things. But it wasn't something he could turn his back on. Not when there were kids at stake. 

It seemed these lovely bastions of humanity had set themselves up as white slavers. White slavers that specialized in children anywhere from six to sixteen. Most ended up overseas, the pleasure slaves of the ultra-rich in countries where rescue was next to impossible. The few that washed out ended up in alleys behind abandoned buildings, their abused bodies testament to the horrors they had not survived.

For once, they weren't using the names Burnett and Cooper. Sonny was glad because, for whatever reason, Burnett was hiding. He had staunchly refused to play any part in the set up and Sonny was baffled. So tonight, they were James Campbell and Richard Thompson. Just two players looking to acquire a new pet for their boss. 

When Rico had heard the particulars of the case he had volunteered to take the lead. Sonny had gratefully agreed. Truth be told, he really did not think he was up to trying to barter for a child's body. As it was, he tried not to think about it too much. When he did, dark things started to stir inside him and Burnett would grow almost frantic with fear. 

Now, it was show time and he and "Richard" were getting ready to make the buy. All they had was one last interview then they would be given a time and place to exchange the money for the "goods". With any luck at all this gig would be all over in a couple more days.

"You ready, partner?" Rico asked as he glanced at Sonny again. Something was eating at his lover and Rico had a pretty good idea what it was. Burnett's conspicuous absence only served to confirm Rico's theory.

"Yeah, man. Let's get this over with." As they exited the car, Sonny again felt something dark shifting within him. He could feel it uncoiling in his stomach like a snake. He started to say something when their contact came into view. It would have to wait for now. They had work to do.

Rico played his part to the fullest. He was determined to get this scum off the streets before they could destroy any more children. And the quicker he did that, the quicker his partner could relax. This case was hitting way too close to home for Sonny and Rico didn't like it.

Sonny had told him a little of his past and the abuse he had suffered at the hands of his own father. Even though Sonny remembered most it now, Rico knew that the most horrible atrocities were still buried deep inside him. The last thing he wanted was for this case to force his partner to relive those memories even more. 

"Good evening, Mr. Thompson," Sanders said as he stepped out of his car. "How are you and your associate today?"

"Excellent," Rico replied. He had left the heavy accent he normally used when undercover behind. To this man they were simply high priced errand boys, though Rico had played up the fact that he would be "sampling" the merchandise before shipping it overseas.

"I take it you've made your selection?" Sanders asked. The week before the man had supplied them with pictures of the available children, assuring them that if something more specific was required they had but to ask. 

"Yes," Rico said, smiling. "I'm particularly fond of number 315. I think he will do quite nicely."

"Ah, an excellent choice," Sanders replied. "Young blond boys are always popular in the Eastern countries. And this one's green eyes make him even more valuable."

"I agree," Rico replied. "You're sure this one is... fresh?" 

"He has not been touched," Sanders assured him again. "I promise you, my friend, you will be the very first to taste his flesh. When I deliver him to you I will provide you with the name of the doctor we use. Should anything... happen... he will treat the boy without filing any reports."

"You make it sound like I plan to rip him apart," Rico said, forcing himself to laugh. This had to be the most disgusting assignment he had ever had. He could only imagine what it had to be like for Sonny. Rico had forced himself not to even glance in his partner's direction. For this gig, Sonny was strictly hired muscle.

"Not at all," Sanders laughed. "It's just that the boy is very young and black men tend to be... well endowed."

"Trust me, Sanders, I know how to fuck a virgin. And I know better than to damage the merchandise."

They set up the meet for the following night. Apparently Sanders had other customers and needed to finalize this transaction as quickly as possible. That was fine with Rico. They would make the exchange on the docks, cash for the kid, then the rest of the team would move in and nail the bastards. Once the exchange happened, Sonny and Rico's sole responsibility would be the safety of the child they had just bartered for. The arrests would be up to the others. That was fine with Rico, too. He wasn't sure he would trust himself or his partner to be able to restrain themselves where these monsters were concerned.

Sonny had remained silent through the entire transaction. Memories buffeted him as he listened to his partner make the deal for the kid. He suppressed a shudder when he suddenly realized how close he had come to becoming one of those kids. He wondered if someone had approached his own father, if for the right amount of money the man would have sold him, gladly trading him away to be brutalized by strangers.

Sonny could feel dark fingers tickling his mind as something fought to break free inside him. He could feel Burnett start to panic again and wondered for a moment if he should be concerned. Then Burnett fell silent and Sonny felt those dirty little fingers grab hold of him and twist. 

It was over in the blink of an eye. One minute Sonny was standing there and the next something dark and sinister had taken his place. He could hear Rico talking about fucking the boy he was buying and clenched his jaw. Sonny was a fool, spreading his legs like a whore for this man. And now, the bastard was getting ready to replace him with a fresh little green-eyed blond. Well, there was definitely something he could do about *that*.

Sonny didn't say a word on the drive back to their home. He knew he had to be careful. He had to get the kid someplace safe, then he could take care of Tubbs. That meant he had to play it cool until tomorrow night. After the bust, that asshole Cuban they worked for would probably give them a few days off. That would give him plenty of time to teach Tubbs that he wasn't quite as in control of things as he thought he was. 

Rico glanced at his partner and saw that he had laid his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief. Something was definitely going on with Sonny and Rico was worried. When this was over, if Castillo didn't give them some time off, Rico was going to ask for it. Sonny needed to relax and the two of them needed some no pressure time together. 

************************************

Sonny stood off to one side and watched the rest of the drama unfold. The child Tubbs had purchased was safely in the hands of social services. All that was left to do now was clean up the mess. He caught the Cuban glancing at him a few times and could tell the man thought something was going on. Luckily for him, Tubbs ran interference, telling their boss that Sonny was simply tired and needed a rest. That had earned them both a sharp glance and a four day weekend. He smiled. 

It was almost payback time. 

It was almost time for Tubbs to come face to face with Sunshine.

Rico made his way back over to his partner as quickly as he could. He wanted to get Sonny away from here and put this whole miserable case behind them. Rico thought he knew just how to do that. Four sun-filled days aboard the St. Vitus Dance with no one around but the two of them should do the trick.

"Come on, partner," Rico said, taking Sonny by the arm and steering him toward the Ferrari. "Let's get out of here before someone finds something else for us to do."

"Where to?" Sunshine asked once they were safely inside the car. He didn't want any of the others to know where they were going. He had plans for his "partner" and he wanted Tubbs all to himself for them.

"Home," Rico said. "I thought we'd grab some clothes and head to the boat. Spend the time off out on the water. Just the two of us."

"Oh, partner. I couldn't have planned that better myself."

As they drove toward home, Sunshine realized that they couldn't set sail tonight. He clenched his jaw when he realized he would have to spend one more night splayed out beneath Tubbs while the man fucked him. He thought about feigning some illness, but knowing this bastard he'd probably call off the trip if he did. Or hold him down and fuck him anyway. No, Sunshine knew what he had to do, but he was going to make damn sure it was the last time he ever did it.

Back at the house, they split up to pack. Sunshine was glad for the privacy. It allowed him to pack a few extras in his bag without having to offer any explanations to Tubbs. He almost wished they were staying at the house tonight. He didn't want to let this pig fuck him on his own boat, but he would deal with it. Just like he'd dealt with it every time his old man had seen fit to pass him around to his drinking buddies. At least it would only be one cock ramming inside him tonight instead of a room full. 

After packing what little they needed, the two men headed to the boat. Sunshine had considered jumping Tubbs tonight, but decided to play it safe. He'd wait until they were in the middle of the ocean. Then, there would be no place for Tubbs to run to. 

"Come here, beautiful," Rico said, pulling Sonny into his arms and kissing him softly. This case had been a bitch from the word go and Rico was glad it was over. The whole time he had felt Sonny pulling farther and farther away from him. He needed some time alone with his lover to get their closeness back. 

Sunshine let himself be pulled forward and returned the kiss as enthusiastically as he could. The quicker they got started, the quicker this pig would finish with him. It wasn't like Sonny would ever say no to this fucker so there was no way Sunshine could without drawing suspicion. Reaching down, he stroked Tubbs' erection through his thin pants, dragging a low groan from the darker man.

"I want you so bad, baby," Rico said as he ground himself against Sonny's stroking hand. 

"Then take me, lover," Sunshine forced himself to say in his most provocative voice.

It was all the invitation Rico needed. Turning them around, he pushed Sonny back onto the bed and climbed on after him. Their clothing quickly came off, thrown about the room haphazardly. Then Rico's hands were touching the body he craved and nothing else mattered.

Sunshine clenched his jaw and endured Tubbs' hands pawing at his body. He sighed and gasped at all the right moments, his body used to putting on the proper show. His nipples and cock hardened as Tubbs touched him, leading the man to believe his partner was enjoying his ministrations.

Finally, Tubbs rolled him over and retrieved the lube from the bedside table. Sunshine forced himself to relax as two blunt fingers forced their way inside his body. At least the bastard was lubing him, unlike the time he'd raped Burnett. 

The perfunctory lubing done, Sunshine felt the head of Tubbs' cock pushing at the entrance to his body. Shuddering, he grit his teeth as his body was breached hard by the dark column of flesh. 

"Baby... you're so tight... your ass feels so good..." Rico whispered. He pulled back and pushed forward again, sinking his cock in balls deep with every thrust. Reaming Sonny's ass always felt like heaven to Rico. He could never get enough of sliding his big cock in and out of that tight hole.

Sunshine let his mind drift, distancing himself from the violation of his body. He pictured Tubbs tied down to this very bed, screaming as he cut the fucker's cock off a slice at a time and used it for bait. But that would be later. That would be the very last thing he did before throwing his body overboard for the sharks. Before he did that, Sunshine planned on having a bit of fun. Payback for every time this pig had shoved his cock inside Sonny's body.

Rico could feel his orgasm getting closer and reached underneath his lover to stroke his cock. He wanted to take Sonny with him when he came. He hoped the shared intimacy might bring back some of the closeness this case seemed to have taken away. 

Thrusting hard, Rico stroked him in time to his thrusts. Angling his hips, he felt his cock brush Sonny's prostate and felt the body under him buck. Over and over, Rico pummeled the sensitive nub until Sonny cried out and came, spilling his seed over Rico's hand.

The contractions of his lover's body were enough to push Rico over the edge as well. With a triumphant cry, he lunged forward once more, burying his cock inside his lover and came. Rico could feel the cum pouring out of him as it flooded Sonny's body. To him, it felt as if all the love he felt for his partner was pouring out of him and into Sonny. 

************************************

The first thing Rico noticed was that sunlight was streaming in through the porthole by the bed. The next thing he realized was that he was cuffed with his arms spread wide and secured to either side of the bed. The last thing he realized was that they weren't at the marina anymore. The gentle rocking of the boat told him they were on the open water and Rico had no idea where.

"Well, well, well... Look who decided to wake up," Sunshine said as he walked toward the bed. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Rico replied, not quite sure what was going on. Warning bells were going off in his head and Rico had the sudden nauseating feeling that Sonny intended to hurt him.

"Yes, it is a good morning," Sunshine replied. "We've got the next four days off work. We're out in the middle of no where. Nobody has a clue what our plans even were. And you could scream you head off and no one but me would ever hear you."

"Sonny..."

"I'm sorry, Sonny's gone away for a little while," Sunshine interrupted. "Seems he didn't like the idea of being replaced by a fresh little fourteen year old."

"Who are you?" Rico asked, trying to keep his voice calm. Inside, he was shrieking. This was not happening. Please, let this be some kind of sick joke.

"I'm the guy you've been fucking for the last couple of days. I don't have a name really. Just call me Sunshine."

"No," Rico gasped. He jerked at the cuffs holding him prisoner but it was no use. 

"Yep. In the flesh," Sunshine laughed. "I know Burnett told you about me. And that's okay. I don't mind really."

"What do you want?"

"To teach you a lesson, of course. You think you run the show where he's concerned, but you don't. Just because our old man fucked him every chance he got, doesn't mean you get to do the same. Now, it's payback time."

"Let me talk to Sonny," Rico demanded.

"I don't think so," Sunshine laughed. "You know, when you were fucking me last night, I imagined how nice it would be to slice your cock off a bit at a time. I imagined how lovely your screams would sound as you watched it being slowly cut away. I thought it might make good bait. Do you think it would make good bait, Rico?"

Unable to help himself, Rico started to shake. This... this... thing wearing Sonny's body was going to kill him, torture him to death, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. 

"Whatever you do to me... please... don't let him remember it," Rico implored, his soft voice seemingly loud in the quiet room.

"What do you care what he remembers? You'll be dead."

"I love him and he's suffered enough," Rico replied. 

Sunshine stared at the other man. He was still shaking at the thought of what was planned for him, but he didn't say anything else. Sunshine could see in his eyes that Tubbs knew he was going to die here. And knowing that, his only concern was for Sonny. Needing time to think, Sunshine got up and went back topside. 

Rico watched the doppelganger leave with both relief and fear. He was relieved to be out of the thing's presence for a bit, but he was terrified of what would happen when it came back. Please God, he prayed, don't let Sonny remember this. No matter what happens to me, don't let him remember.

It was hours later before Sunshine went back below deck. He grabbed a bottle of water from the galley before making his way to the bed. Tubbs had to be pretty thirsty by now. Topside, Sunshine had come to a decision. He wasn't going to kill Tubbs, though he had no intention of letting the man know that. No, when this was over, he would give a much more humbled lover back to Sonny.

"Thirsty?" Sunshine asked as he sat down on the side of the bed. He purposely ran his eyes over Rico's nude body, hoping to disconcert the man even more. It worked.

Rico flinched under the thing's gaze, his shaking increasing as Sunshine stared at his groin. Rico hoped that when the thing started cutting his cock off the shock killed him. He could not imagine being forced to lie there as it was sliced away.

"You'd do well to answer me when I speak to you, Tubbs," Sunshine said menacingly. "Now, are you thirsty?"

"Yes," Rico replied, the dryness of his mouth making it hard to talk. 

"I was going to give you this nice water to drink, but now you've made me mad," Sunshine said. He set the bottle of water down on the nightstand and moved up until he was kneeling beside Rico's head. Reaching down, he unzipped his pants and pulled his lax penis free. "Open your mouth, Tubbs."

"No," Rico rasped, turning his face away. He was shaking hard now, knowing that Sunshine could easily force him to do it.

Quick as a cat, Sunshine leaned to the side and grabbed Rico's unprotected testicles. He squeezed hard, eliciting a high pitched shriek from his captive. "Defiance only brings pain. My daddy taught me that. The more you resist, the harder I'm gonna make it on you. Now this is your last chance before I really hurt you. Open. Your. Mouth."

Shaking like a leaf, tears ran down Rico's face. He turned his head back toward Sunshine and begged with his eyes for him not to do this. Not knowing what else to do, Rico opened his mouth and waited.

"That's a good whore," Sunshine said as he grasped the base of his cock and leaned closer to Rico's face. He felt Rico shudder as he rested the tip against his mouth. Then he was pissing into the man's mouth, filling it up with his urine until Rico had no choice but to swallow.

Eyes now squeezed tightly shut, Rico swallowed mouthful after hated mouthful. He thought that Sunshine would never finish pissing as his humiliation went on and on. His gut roiled at the notion of what he was taking inside him, but he knew better than to throw up. 

Finally, it was over. Though the flood of urine had stopped, Sunshine made no move to pull his penis away from Rico's mouth. Rico held still waiting to see what else this monster had in store for him.

"Suckle it," Sunshine commanded. "I want to make sure you got it all."

Eyes still shut against the horrible sight of his *partner* doing this to him, Rico did as he was told. He opened his mouth wider and sucked the head inside. Gently, he suckled on the soft flesh, bathing it with his tongue. 

"Yes... suck it..." Sunshine murmured when his cock started to respond to Rico's talented mouth. He felt it fill and harden under the man's tender ministrations. "Looks like I'm gonna have something else for you to drink, partner."

Rico sobbed around the rapidly hardening cock in his mouth. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. But it was. Tears still leaked from Rico's eyes as Sunshine began to thrust his now hard cock in and out of Rico's mouth. It was all Rico could do not to gag as the blunt head speared the back of his throat, demanding entrance.

Sunshine was in heaven. Rico's mouth felt wonderful on his cock as he slammed it inside over and over again. He was determined to get it all the way inside. He wanted to feel Rico's throat muscles spasming around it, milking his cock. 

Pulling almost all the way out, Sunshine paused for a moment then slowly pushed back in. When he reached the back of Rico's mouth, he kept pushing, using his cock like a battering ram as he forced it into Rico's throat. 

Underneath him, he could feel Rico start to fight him. He could feel the man struggling to pull his head back, but Sunshine had him backed against the wall with no where to go. He could tell when Rico started to panic, unable to draw in air to breathe. It was the most profound thing he'd ever experienced. 

Finally, Sunshine was all the way inside. His balls rested against Rico's chin and his cockhead was tightly ensconced in Rico's throat. He could feel the throat muscles rippling around it, choking on it, yet somehow Rico managed not to bite down. 

Sunshine thought about all the times this had been done to him. He thought about all the times men had held him in place while they raped his mouth and throat. He wondered if it felt as good for them as it felt for him right now. 

Pulling back, Sunshine let Rico draw in a single shaky breath before slamming forward again. He felt, more than heard, Rico scream in pain as his throat was pierced again. Fresh spasms wracked his captive's throat as his body struggled against suffocation. Pulling back again, Sunshine let him draw another breath before repeating the process. 

Again and again, he did the same thing, giving Rico only enough time to draw a single breath before ramming into him again. It was just enough air to keep the man from passing out and that was just what Sunshine wanted. Let him feel what it was like not to know if the man raping you was going to let you live or die. Let him know what it was like to have the life choked out of you by a cock. Let him know what it had been like.

Unable to hold back any longer, Sunshine thrust forward hard and came. He could feel his cum spurting down Rico's throat and groaned as he filled him up. It was exquisite as the muscles of Rico's constricting throat seemed to milk the cum from his cock. 

All too soon, it was over. Reluctantly, Sunshine pulled his softening cock from Rico's abused mouth, leaving the man gasping for breath and barely conscious. 

"Maybe when I come back you'll know to answer my questions the first time I ask them." As Sunshine walked up on deck, he could hear the muffled sound of harsh sobs coming from below. 

************************************

"Why are you doing this?" Burnett demanded. He was livid. If Sonny found out what Sunshine was up to it would kill him. As it was, Burnett had no idea how they were going to keep this from him.

"Tubbs needs to learn a lesson," Sunshine persisted. "He was gonna replace us with that kid. Fresh, blond and green-eyed. Remind you of anyone?"

"He was undercover!" Burnett shouted. "He had no intention of ever touching that kid. He's nothing like our father."

"Yeah right," Sunshine sneered. "So tell me, you all of a sudden *like* being under him? You suddenly like having his cock rammed up your ass? Or down your throat?"

"I may not like it," Burnett reasoned. "But I don't exactly hate it either. He's not rough about it. And he even tried to let me take him once, but Sonny interfered."

"He needs to learn that he doesn't run everything," Sunshine raged, angry that Burnett was fighting him so hard on this. Burnett never fought him. On anything. Why in the hell was he making such a stink now?

"Think about what you're doing," Burnett begged. "This will kill Sonny when he finds out."

"Tubbs asked me to make sure Sonny never did," Sunshine said. "I don't intend to tell him. Do you?"

"He'll find out anyway," Burnett reasoned. "How are you going to explain what's been done to Rico? Or Sonny's lack of memory of the weekend? And how the hell are you going to explain the fact that Rico is suddenly terrified of him now? Don't you think he's going to notice it when his lover starts shaking whenever he walks into the room?"

"Sonny got over it," Sunshine pouted, refusing to give up. "Tubbs will too."

"Oh yeah, Sonny got over it so well that there's three of us now," Burnett shot back, throwing his hands up in the air in disgust. "Open your eyes, you moron. Sonny has never gotten over it. Never. The closest he's come to a normal sex life has been with Rico. AND YOU'VE JUST TRASHED THAT!"

"You're exaggerating, Burnett."

"Am I?" Burnett asked. "When have you ever known me to fight you on anything? Doesn't the fact that I'm fighting you now show you how wrong I think this is? Please, Sunshine, stop this before it's too late. Rico's never been through anything like this before. He's a hairsbreadth from breaking. And if you break him, I promise you, Sonny won't be far behind."

"You really believe that, don't you?" Sunshine asked, finally seeing the sincerity in Burnett's eyes. 

"Yes, I do."

************************************

Taking a deep breath, Burnett slowly made his way below deck. He steeled himself for Rico's reaction, telling himself that there was no way for his partner to know that it was him and not Sunshine coming for him.

Stopping in the galley, he grabbed another bottle of water. As he stepped around the corner and into the bedroom, Burnett froze. As soon as he entered the room, Rico squeezed his eyes shut and began to shake. 

Burnett moved into the room slowly and sat down on the bed beside his partner. Suddenly Rico let out a hoarse sob and Burnett was assaulted by the sharp scent of urine. A quick glance down confirmed that Rico had indeed wet himself, so strong was his fear of Sunshine.

"Oh God, partner, I'm so sorry," Burnett said. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the other man, unable to turn a blind eye to his suffering any longer. He felt Rico shake even harder and simply held him and whispered of how sorry he was. 

"B-Bu-Bur...nett..." Rico stammered out when the softly spoken words finally penetrated the fog in his head. He knew beyond a doubt that it was Burnett with him now. For some reason, ever since Sonny's time actually living as Burnett, Rico could tell when he was dealing with him rather than Sonny. He just wished he could have seen the difference between Sonny and Sunshine. 

"Yeah, baby. It's me," Burnett said, shame coloring his voice and making him look away.

"Wh-wh-whe-where..."

"He's gone, Rico," Burnett assured him. "I... I got him to leave. I'm so sorry he did this. You have no idea how sorry I am."

"Not... not your fault," Rico rasped.

"Here, let me get you something to drink." Burnett knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words left his mouth. He felt Rico tense in his arms again and he rushed to undo what damage he could. "Just some water, baby. Just some water. That's all."

"Not again. Please, not again," Rico begged. He couldn't go through that again. He'd rather die than have to live through that humiliation once more.

"Never again, Rico. I promise. I just want to give you some water. That's all. Look, let me get you out of these cuffs. Then you can have some water and I'll answer whatever questions I can." Not waiting for Rico's reply, Burnett dug in his pocket and pulled out the key to the cuffs. He quickly undid the arm nearest him, then walked around the bed to release the other. Once Rico was free, he sat back down and offered him the water once more.

Even though he was weak and stiff, Rico reacted. Burnett easily saw the fist coming for his face. Bracing himself, he stayed where he was. If Tubbs needed to beat the shit out of him to make up for what Sunshine had done, so be it. 

The blow never landed. Rico let his arm drop back to his side. Burnett wasn't the one responsible and neither was Sonny. But they would be the ones to pay if Rico took his pain out physically. 

"You were just gonna let me hit you, weren't you?" Rico asked, grimacing as the cool water hit his abused throat. 

"If you want to beat the shit out of me, go ahead," Burnett said. "I wouldn't blame you. Not after what he did."

"Where's Sonny?" Rico asked, changing the subject.

"He's around," Burnett replied. "I'm not letting him come back right now. If he sees you like this he'll know the only one who could have done it was him. It would kill him."

"What happens now?" Rico questioned him. He wasn't at all sure how to deal with everything that had happened. How did he reconcile the fact that a thing wearing his lover's face raped him? How did he live with that? And how did he trust Sonny and Burnett not to let it happen again?

"That's up to you," Burnett replied. "Do you want me to leave? Beat the shit out of me? Put a bullet in my head?"

"No!" Rico gasped out, the image of Sonny doing just that too vivid for Rico to stand. 

"Easy, baby," Burnett soothed. "First things first, let's get you cleaned up. Do you think you could handle a shower? I can help if you'd like."

"I think I can do it," Rico said. "Just... give me a hand getting up."

Burnett stood and helped Rico to his feet. He swayed unsteadily and Burnett quickly wrapped his arm around his partner's waist. Slowly, they made their way to the small bathroom. When Burnett was satisfied that Rico wasn't going to collapse, he gave the man some privacy and returned to the bedroom. 

Burnett stripped the bed viciously, not caring if he ripped the expensive sheets or not. Rico had been raped on this bed. The reality of that crashed in on him and he sank to his knees, clutching the soiled linen to his face to stifle his sobs. 

Lost in his own pain, Burnett didn't notice Rico come up behind him until strong arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him backward. He felt Rico bury his still-damp head in his neck and then his partner's hot tears were stinging his shoulder as his own coursed down his face. 

Not wanting Rico to catch a chill on top of everything else, Burnett pulled himself together. Turning in the comforting embrace, he told Rico to slip on some sweats while he remade the bed. Less than five minutes later, Burnett was tucking Rico into the fresh bed and once more sitting by his side.

"Why?" Rico asked at last, no longer able to hold the question inside. He had to know. He had to know what he had done that was bad enough to force Sunshine to come out.

"It was the case," Burnett explained. "It stirred up so many memories that the only way to keep them from overwhelming him was for Sunshine to take over."

"But... why did he..."

"He thought you were really going to buy that kid," Burnett told him quietly. Oh God, he couldn't believe how much this hurt. "He thought you were going to use him to replace Sonny. He wanted to teach you a lesson."

"Will he be back?" Rico's voice was so soft Burnett nearly didn't hear him. The naked fear in that single question nearly brought him to tears all over again. 

"I don't think so," Burnett said, unwilling to lie to this man. "I... had a talk... with him. It's the reason he left. I told him if he destroyed you, Sonny would never be able to live with it."

"Burnett, I'm scared," Rico admitted, a single tear sliding out from the corner of his eye to disappear into his hair. 

"I know, baby," Burnett said, leaning down to kiss Rico lightly on the lips. "So am I. But I won't let him hurt you again. I'll get rid of all three of us if I have to, before I let that happen again."

"I love you," Rico murmured, exhaustion finally dragging him down into sleep.

"I love you, too."

END.


End file.
